


They That Shall Hate the Whore

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Hanzo has anxiety and insomnia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Genji Shimada, Gangbang, Hanzo slut-shames Genji basically, Incest, Like tbh he doesnt have a problem with sluts but he doesnt want his brother to be one, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Overwatch, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Top Hanzo Shimada, basically genjis response: fuck u but fuck me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: When people heard ‘Shimada’, some of them would think of the tramp that was Genji.





	They That Shall Hate the Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Revelation 17:16, King James version. Hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing a sexual fic since around....i want to say, 2015? Its been a long time, basically. Criticism welcomed. Hope you enjoy. R&R, my friends. Sex in chapter 2.

 There were very few things that made Hanzo express any emotion other than anger or stoic nothing. Out of those very few things, the most prevalent, rather most bothersome as Hanzo would say, was Genji.

 Genji drew him absolutely insane.

 He was a pompous, absolutely pretentious, _ass_. He was arrogant and irresponsible, a stain on the family name. But worst of all? A whore.

 Hanzo didn’t say things he didn’t mean one hundred percent. His insults we’re not said to upset the person they’re directed to; he genuinely meant them. He could think of hundreds of words to describe his little brother, he had an organized list in his head. And whore was number one. Genji had men and women at his hips constantly; he paraded them around like he was the king of the world.

 It gave the Shimada name a bad rap. When people heard ‘Shimada’, some of them would think of the tramp that was Genji.

 But lately? It was getting worse.

 Hanzo would often be walking the castle at night to find Genji sneaking in his partners; and not once he has told his father. He began to think that maybe that was a bad idea. Genji had to learn, right? Besides, the Elders we’re getting more and more impatient with Genji’s behavior. He went to training, yes, but he refused to follow a single rule of being a Shimada. He wouldn’t even attend business meetings, which were _supposed_ to be mandatory.

 Not to mention that the guards we’re on high alert, because someone had been spotted leaving Genji’s room.

* * *

 

 Hanzo sat in his own room, looking at the laptop that sat on his clean desk. Slouching in his seat, he takes a look at the time, three fifty am, and wonders when he will feel tired enough to sleep. Insomnia was not easy on him lately, and he silently wished for the sweet release of slumber. But he knew that if he took his pills, he would just wake up sick, vomiting, and hot. He had training with Father tomorrow, where he would show off what he had learned in the past two months. It would be absolutely unacceptable to show up too woozy to even move.

 The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his Father. Even further, he didn’t want Genji to disappoint him either.

 His mind wanders to his younger brother. He had left earlier that night to party with his friends. He did this often, but Hanzo would have probably expected him to be back by now. He was with a rather shady man, Genji’s friend ‘Yagi’, if that was his real name. Hanzo didn’t like him much, he gave off a very _unreliable_ vibe. But then again, Hanzo didn’t like any of Genji’s friends. They all seemed like pricks.

 Typically Genji was back by two or three am at the latest, he would have told Hanzo if he was going to be out longer. He _always_ did. Besides, all of the bars we’re closed now. What we’re those two doing together?

 Hanzo had an idea. Genji was always _slutting_ around. But something in Hanzo told him something wasn’t right. Something was way off.

 ‘He’s not in any trouble more than usual,’ Hanzo thought to himself with a sigh. ‘You’re just overreacting _. As usual.’_

 He curls his body further in his chair and closes his eyes. His mind is tired and begging for sleep, but his body refuses to pass into it. He jiggles his leg in impatience, in anxiety. His hair falls down over his face and he has to move it back every few seconds, otherwise he will refuse to relax. Even worse? He can’t stop thinking about _Genji_.

 Worried for his brothers’ safety, his mind is focused on the green haired ninja. He wishes that his mind could be on anything else; training, his father, the cats, _anything_ , but his brain refuses to give up.

 It takes him less than sixty seconds to get up, grab his phone, get his shoes, and get through the window. If he spent another minute in that room trying to sleep, the anxiety would have eaten him alive. He needs to find his brother, even if it is based on unreliable information about his friends and the impulsive thoughts his brain decides to have.

_A brotherly instinct, perhaps._

 Whatever it is, Hanzo is able to sneak out with ease. He’s grateful that the guards for the Shimada Empire are undertrained and absolutely stupid, for once. He is out on the streets in less than three minutes of leaving his room.

 He feels a sense of pride, but it’s forgotten soon. Hanzo pulls out his cell phone and looks for the contact of his Yagi. (Hanzo had sent himself, from Genji’s phone, all of his brothers’ friends, just in case.) He sees the address of the house written down, and if Genji was anywhere, it would likely be there. Before going further, though, he calls Genji. (Which is what he probably should have just done, he figures.

_“Yo! This is Genji, I’m out doing some shit, so just text me and I’ll probably get back to you once I’m done.”_

Hanzo sighs heavily at his voicemail. It’s so…childish, he nods to himself. A perfect word to describe it. So Genji-like it almost hurts.

 But something strange is that it went _immediately_ to voice mail. There has never been a day in hell where Genji has not had his phone on. It’s always charged, and he’s always using it, even when he’s at bars and doing his… _other activities_. It often got him in trouble with Mother and Father.

 Hanzo walks quickly down the sidewalk and uses his knowledge of the area to find Yagi’s house. It wasn’t far away at all, but it was sure in a rather shady part of town. Hanzo began to think, while walking as fast as he could, if he was just over reacting, he would get there and everything would be fine, they would be having drinks and hanging out, and Hanzo would be embarrassed to even think that his brother was in danger. Genji would laugh at him, and he would be the laughing stock of their friend group.

 Hanzo stops in front of the address of Yagi’s house, thinking that he should just go back home and forget that Genji was even alive. The lights we’re all off, so maybe he just spent the night.

 But there we’re several cars outside of the house, and there we’re noises coming from the top window. Flashes of bright light, shadows of people walking around, and something just didn’t seem right. It was too silent for there to be a party. It was too _off_. There we’re sounds coming from the house, not talking sounds, not conversation.

 Hanzo was going in.


End file.
